<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ranboo oneshots (NO SHIPS!!!) by plutotypes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715298">Ranboo oneshots (NO SHIPS!!!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutotypes/pseuds/plutotypes'>plutotypes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ranboo oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No Romance, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, also involving people uncomfortable with being shipped, everything involving minors is platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutotypes/pseuds/plutotypes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some oneshots on Ranboo’s character since I’m obsessed-</p><p>THERE WILL BE NO SHIPS INVOLVING MINORS OR ANYONE WHO HAS EXPRESSED THEIR UNCOMFORT WITH BEING SHIPPED!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ranboo oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ranboo oneshots (NO SHIPS!!!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at 2 in the morning please forgive its shittyness</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was quiet.</p><p>Techno was out taking care of his many dogs and Phil was calmly making food for the young new child he had brought in. Ranboo had passed out pretty fast once Phil had taken him to the quiet house in the snow. The poor kid was traumatized. </p><p>Phil was happy to find him when he did, he could tell immediately that he was not in the right state of mind and was happy to be able to pull him out of it. It was very familiar to the many breakdowns Techno had when he was around Ranboo’s age. </p><p>There was a lot in Ranboo that reminded him of Techno, which was probably why the anarchist was so comfortable with taking the kid in. Techno trusted Ranboo. Which is hard for him to do, so of course, Phil was going to trust him as well.</p><p>Phil looked over from the food he was watching on the stove to the sound of the door opening. Techno walked in, slight snow covering his boots and coat that melted away quickly due to the warm temperatures inside the home. “Hey, Techno. Would you mind finishing up breakfast while I go to check on Ranboo?”</p><p>The pink haired man shrugged and walked over to take Phil’s place at the stove. A quiet ‘thank you’ was said before the eldest made his way downstairs to Ranboo’s temporary home.</p><p>Phil quietly walked over to the sleeping figure covered by Techno’s cape. Even though he was one of the tallest on the server due to his half Enderman genes, he looked incredibly small curled up in a ball, hands clutching onto the soft cape.</p><p>The blond kneeled down to wake the boy before he was stopped by the sounds of quiet whimpering. His eyebrows pinched together as he paused to hear what the child was saying in his sleep.</p><p>Phil’s eyes widened slightly as a sharp pang of sadness went through his chest as he noticed the streaks of tears falling down the sleeping boys face. “Please.. no..” his small voice cried causing the others fatherly instincts to comfort the young boy kick in, as he had done to his own children in the past.</p><p>“Dream... no please I.... I’m sorry.. please....” Dream. He had always had a distrust towards the self proclaimed leader since what happened with Tommy. Even though he still doesn’t know what happened to his youngest son in those days of loneliness, he felt like Dream had some play in it.</p><p>“no please.... wait no I.... Phil?” Phil’s heart shattered at the broken sound of his own name coming from the boys lips.</p><p>He softly placed his hand on the boys shoulder and rubbed his arm comfortingly, “I’m here Ranboo, it’s ok.”</p><p>The boy continued to cry, “Phil... I’m sorry.. I.... I didn’t mean to... please... don’t leave me.....” </p><p>“Ranboo, it’s ok I’m not going anywhere. I need you to wake up for me ok?”</p><p>Ranboo’s knuckles whited as his grip became more desperate on the cape, he seemed to curl more into himself as he cried more, “Please don’t leave me... I’m sorry..... I didn’t mean to.... Dream.. please no... no Dream please... I.. I’m sorry....” his voice began to rise and Phil started to panic. </p><p>The boy chanted the words “please” and “no” as Phil’s attempts to wake him began to become more desperate. </p><p>Suddenly, the boy shot up and yelled, “NO!” tears still falling down his face. </p><p>“Ranboo it’s ok, I’m here. It was a dream you’re ok.” Phil quickly rushed out, moving to where Ranboo could see him while keeping his hands on his shoulders. </p><p>“Phil? I- I thought..” he was stopped by a sob as Phil gently wiped off some of his tears.</p><p>“Shh, it’s ok, come here.” the crying boy was gently pulled into Phil’s chest. Ranboo quickly latched onto the other, sobs falling from his mouth as he clutched onto the older’s shirt.</p><p>“Phil? Are you alright? I heard-“ a deep monotone voice asked, stopping when he saw the scene in front of him. Phil sat holding onto the mismatch boy who sobbed into his shoulder, hands clutching to the fabric covering his back. All it took was a look from Phil and Techno knew. “I’ll get the tea.”</p><p>Techno returned back upstairs, returning a few minutes later with a glass cup with warm steam rising from the top. Ranboo had calmed slightly, still hiccuping and leaning into Phil’s side as he draped his arm around him. The youngest had the cape he had been using as a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and said a silent ‘thank you’ as the cup was handed to him.</p><p>“Techno and the other boys would get bad nightmares a lot.” Phil began slowly, “Some of them still do, but I would always make them tea once they have calmed to help them relax. Since Techno and Wilbur are twins, they both had learned together how to make the tea to help the other when they would have a nightmare.” Ranboo quietly stared at the dark liquid in the cup as Phil spoke softly, “Now, I’m not going to force you to tell me what is wrong but I want you to know that me, and Techno, are here for you. We’re not that easy to get rid of.”</p><p>Ranboo smiled softly and took a sip. “Thank you, you both have been so kind to me when I have done nothing to deserve it. I’m not good to talk now but thank you for being here, it means a lot.”</p><p>“Your always welcome here Ranboo, I’m glad you like it here.” Techno smiled towards the sniffling boy, being sure not to upset him more and keeping his eyes away from the others.</p><p>Ranboo smiled more and continued to take sips of his drink, “I’ll be upstairs in a minute, could I have some time alone?” </p><p>“Absolutely, hope you get better.” Phil got up after Ranboo had shuffled away to give him room and walked over to Techno, who was already beginning to make his way up. With one last look over his shoulder, he followed behind his son.</p><p>Once Ranboo knew the two where gone, he reached under his pillow to pull out the safely guarded book. He flipped over to his page labeled ‘friends’ and crossed out the title. Besides the crossed out word he wrote the word ‘family’ where Phil and Techno’s names sat under. He smiled at the page and closed the book, placing it back to its hidden space. He then stood up and brushed himself off, scrubbing the tears off of his face, and smiled.</p><p>He was going to like it here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>